


Not Me

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Maybe angst, Sad, Who Knows ;), college sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: It always sucks when you finally figure out your feelings for someone, only for it to be too late. Lets pray that you and Genji are endgame





	Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> its Irina back at it again with another story that will take a millennium to upload another chapter to. You know the drill, pester me till I get of my lazy ass and upload :) as always enjoy!

‘ _ Sigh _ ’ 

 

You stand there, horrified at the fact you had  _ just  _ missed the bus to your University. What’s worst is that it’s the _ first day back _ from break and you were keen on making a  _ good impression _ on everyone (  _ teachers  _ ). You sat back on the bench where you were  _ supposed  _ to wait in, and buried your face in your hands, resisting the urge to cry. 

 

_ Sure _ , you could go and start running now, but you needed to stop first because this was something you wanted to not screw up over. You could also get a cab there, but you weren’t comfortable with cabs (  _ for some unknown reason _ ). It’s not until someone tapped your shoulder and you looked up. 

 

This boy, he was looking down at you, coffee on his right hand, and a bagel on the other. He tapped you with his bagel hands. He was smiling down at you, and you noticed his bag occupying his back. 

 

“Hey.. are you okay?” The stranger asks you, as he continues to take small bites of his food. You parted your lips to speak, only to stop, and stare at him. He had green hair.. It was odd, because he pulled it off almost  _ perfectly _ . You noticed the little metal headband sitting up on his hairline. He had a really strong jawline, his nose was slightly pointed up, and it was cute. His eyes were dark brown and mesmerizing.  _ Point being that he looks like a sculptured god _ . He was easy on the eyes. 

 

“Hello? Earth to damsel in distress..?” You came back to Earth as hands waved in front of you. You shook your head and zoomed back out from looking and judging his features. You stood up quickly to meet his height. 

 

“Um- sorry.. Yeah i’m fine I just..missed the bus is all..” You sighed, picking up your own bag and tossing it on your shoulder, and standing there awkwardly while the boy observes you.

 

“Are you going somewhere? Maybe I could drive you? I could spare about 25 minutes.” He checks his phone and smiles back at your way. You found yourself smiling back and shaking your head

 

“Ah.. I’m going to Hanamura University, but I don’t want to intrude, I’ll find a ride there eventually..” You saw his eyes widen a little, his smile brightened, “I’m going there too.. Perhaps I could give you a lift? I know you said no already but.. Really I insist. Plus it’s rather far away…”

 

“So what's your name?” he asks you, but focused on the driving. You looked up from your phone, and smiled cheerfully at him. “[ First Name ].” and he laughs. At first you were taken aback, but he saves himself, “That’s a cute name. I’m Genji.” He winks at your way, and takes his time turning into another lane. 

 

You two were about 10 more minutes away from your destination and a majority of your time was spent looking at your phone, and being quiet. Normally you would make conversation with whoever you were with at the moment but Genji felt more different.

 

The worst part was the usual awkward silence you usually gave off was not present. Genji sat silently as well, enjoying the song on his radio, while making turns, drinking coffee, and looking around. He never prodded anything out of you either

 

The silence was killing him, really. If you would just turn your head a little to the left you could see him ready to spill information about himself.

 

You did just that, turning your head towards him, and smiling slightly, “Hey… I really do appreciate your kind gesture….Do you have a class with me? Could I look at your schedule?” Genji turns to look at you as well and smiled back, grabbing his backpack from the backseat and gently laying it on your lap. You took this time to fiddle with the zipper, carefully not to be rough while digging in there, because you had felt a laptop in it.

 

You grabbed the letter that said his schedules, and puckered your lips slightly when you did not see any class. 

 

“One of my classes is Martial Arts Studies.” He starts off, swerving to the left as he evades a shit driver.

 

“I do fencing as an extra activity.”

 

“Oh! That’s so cool!” You exclaim, your eyes brightening, Genji laughs, going on

 

“I’m in 4 completely different classes that don’t correlate… at all...like.. _at all_.”

 

A few silent seconds came, and Genji spoke up again

 

“How about you…I mean you _asked_ for mine.” You peered from your phone

 

“A secret.” You said in a more brooding way, and Genji couldn’t help but laugh at your tone, again.. But decides not to push it, and puts his focus on the last 3 minutes you both had till you reached the campus.

  
  


He parks at a nearby cafe since the parking lot in the campus had already been filled. You hand Genji his backpack and you grab yours, quickly opening the door and shutting it, patting down your shirt, and looking up at him across the top of the car

 

“Hey I just wanna say thanks so much again for letting me catch a ride, I’ll buy you coffee or something?” You offer as you walk around the car and towards the sidewalk, as Genji jogs up to catch you, and locking his car.

 

“It’s not a problem really..Sure..” Genji chuckles finishing his coffee and tossing it in the trash.

 

The cars stopped to let you both cross the street. You walked faster than Genji as you stared at your phone, and anticipated and hoped you weren’t going to be late for class.

 

“Hey! Why are you so fast?” Genji jogs up to you again, taking a deep breath

 

“Well.. I would thought you would be on your separate way, and pretend we didn’t know each other.” 

 

“Are you sure you want to catch the bus? I mean it’s like.. Super crowded with all the kids, and costs money.. I’ll charge for free I mean c’mon that’s a good deal, I’ll be like your free uber.”

 

“Okay- fine, i’ll let ride with you. Just- get to class!” 

 

“Does this mean we’re friends?”

 

“Yes...Yes-yes now GO!” 

 

Genji starts rushing through the clean cut grass, and you look up from your own schedule, to stare at him running, then went to your class.

  
  


5:30PM/1730

 

You walk out of your class a little slower than most of the kids and yawn, and pulling out your phone, and then looking up to see the bus had arrived. You smiled and started making a run for it, but your teacher calls for you, asking to speak with you. She never asked to speak with you, so you felt that it’d be important to do so, but you did hope she was fast.

 

It took a lot longer, much to your dismay, and you sighed, as soon as you walked back out the bus had gone.. 

 

You decided you’d better start walking home, because work would come around the corner afterwards.

 

As you made your way to the sidewalk you heard laughing and you sensed a group of friends were coming toward you so you walked a bit faster.

 

“[ First Name ]!” You hear from behind as Genji comes running up to you

 

“Hey! What’s up, how was your first day?” He smiles

 

“Hm.. it was fine, thanks for asking..” You muttered continuing to walk a bit faster than the group behind you both, and Genji as well

 

“Hey hey hey slow down.. Jeez.” You two walk across the road and he unlocks his car

 

“Do you want a…ride?” 

 

If you didn’t accept you’d be late to work..

 

“Uh yeah.. Sure..” 

 

You climb back in the passenger seat, and puckered your lips, your alarm clock going off for work.

 

Genji takes notice and looks at you while he expertly backs up and goes into the street.

 

“What’s that for?” 

 

“Work..I have an alarm 10 minutes before my work..” You mutter and shut it off

 

“Oh.. do you need to swing by your place before going to work?”

 

You shake your head, before inputting the address in his cars built in GPS. You sat there in silence again as the ride went on smoothly, the song of his choice blasting a little loud, but you didn’t mind at all. 

 

You arrived at ‘Boba House’ and Genji’s face lights up again, “Holy shit you work here? I love this place! I was actually going to come get a drink before I get home. That’s so cool that you’re working at my favorite place!” You laughed, and got out, grabbing your bag that contained your uniform and once you both walked in you could feel just about 99% of the customers swoon at the god next to you.

 

You didn't pay any attention, obviously, and went to the back, and heard the girls going into the front desk to talk to Genji and attempted to get his order for him, but he kept asking for you.

 

Walking up to the counter you sighed, eyes halfway open, but your smile curving upward every second, as he grinned just as much.

  
  


“I’ll have the ube and honeydew boba.. Large.” He pulls out his Boba Card and hands it to you.

 

“You know.. Now that I think about it. I see you around here, but I never talk to you, cause you’re always in the back or something.. Or when you’re out here you never pay attention to me.” 

 

“You can tell me if you like me or something, you really have been wanting to get my attention all day.” You say jokingly, and poured the pearls onto the large cups, and then blended the honeydew fruits and Ube ice cream separately, then pouring it, before handing it to him. 

 

He laughs and shakes his head, “Nah..” He gets to your level, then puts his lips near your ear, “Too early to tell.” You took it as a joke and backed up, poking him in the forehead.

 

Genji takes a seat at the farthest booth, near the window, as he pulls out his computer, and assuming he started doing his work already you sighed, and soon you felt yourself getting pulled to the backroom where your co workers stare you down, not menacingly, but they were intrigued

 

“How do you know Genji?” One of the girls, Stephanie, asks

 

“Uh, he goes to my university..” You mumbled

 

“Do you like him?” You shook your head

 

“Why’d you arrive with him?”

 

“I missed the bus again.That's it, seriously. Stop barraging me with questions, the bell’s been ringing for a minute.

  
  


_ ‘Closed’ 11PM/2300 _

 

“Hey you need to go it’s like 11 pm.” You wipe down Genji’s table. He looked up from his computer, and then he stands up, stretching his back, and putting his things in his computer. You turn and walk back to the counter before he shouts to you, “I’ll wait till you’re done!” You felt yourself cringe as the girls in the back popped their heads out and raised their brow at you.

 

“You really really don’t have to.” 

 

You didn’t hear him talk back but you sigh, gathering your things silently and then coming towards him, as he's surrounded by girls. You hear girls begging him to take them home for them, even though half of them has their car out in the back.

 

Genji shrugs them off and walks to you, opening the door for you and then unlocking the car, ushering you to get in.

 

“You’re awfully friendly with me.” You rolled your eyes, as he pointed you to input your apartment address.

 

“Give me your number.” Is all he says, and you oblige, as you grab his phone and put your phone number in and your name. 

  
  


“I don’t have classes tomorrow but i’m at work tomorrow from 1 to 7.” You found yourself saying to break the silence.

 

“Alright.. I’ll pick you up 10 minutes before 1.” Genji turns the wheel and you looked at him. 

 

You never got to really look at his features, especially under the moonlight. You stared at his milky complexion and his dark eyes. You stared at his dark black hair that was held up by his metal headband. Only he could ever pull off such a thing. 

 

His nose was so sculptured, and his smile was so nice. His lips looked so good to kiss, said by the narrator, not you, although, in the back of your head, you’d agree.

 

You looked away and focused on the lights of the city. 

 

He pulls up to the curb of your apartment and you get out. Genji rolls down the window, and grins ear to ear at you.

 

“I know where you live now, this officially makes you my best friend, and cause we literally spent the entire day together on our first meet.”

  
  


You didn’t know how to respond to that, but you felt comfortable enough, that you nodded at him. 

 

“Do you need me to take you up?” 

 

“This isn’t a date, you monkey..” You laughed at his suggestion, and shook your head, “I appreciate it though, i’ll take care of myself…” He nods, laughing back.

  
  


Shortly he rolls the window and bids you farewell and you watched him ride off. His red car disappearing, then you go into your apartment, retiring for the rest of the night.


End file.
